


Семь минут пятнадцать секунд

by Joeliss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, акааши и бокуто уже студенты, недопвп, типа романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joeliss/pseuds/Joeliss
Summary: В школе всего лишь три минуты вынужденной паузы посреди матча растягивались для Бокуто и Акааши в бесконечность. Теперь же и четверти часа между таймами было для них так мало, что, казалось, не хватало времени даже на глубокий вдох.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит посреди универских матчей.

В тишине гулко хлопнула дверь раздевалки стадиона ТоДая. Пальцы щелкнули слабеньким замком. Акааши кинул взгляд на белый круг пластиковых часов на стене. На мгновенье он прикрыл глаза, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

До второго тайма оставалось семь минут пятнадцать секунд.

Он провел ладонью по шее в попытке избавиться от пота, а затем убрал мокрые волосы со лба, облизывая солоноватые губы.

— Акааши, — жарко выдохнул в затылок Бокуто, легким касанием шершавых кончиков пальцев дотрагиваясь до оголенного бедра Кейджи у самой кромки шортов.

Акааши вздрогнул. Волосы на загривке будто наэлектризовались от нарастающего в раздевалке напряжения. Оно закручивалось в гигантские темные спирали, создавая вокруг них обоих плотное вакуумное пространство. Где-то в груди Кейджи натянулась струна. Он спиной ощущал застывшего позади Бокуто. Котаро нависал, давил, убеждал, молчал… И просто ждал, словно не позволяя себе сделать последний шаг в пропасть.

— Бокуто, — на выдохе лишь прошептал Кейджи, поворачиваясь и уверенно глядя в затянутые поволокой помутнения, сумасшествия, _бешенства_ глаза напротив.

Одним словом, одним именем, одним мгновеньем он _просил, умолял, приказывал и разрешал._

Все для того, чтобы за две секунды оказаться прибитым лопатками к дверце металлического шкафчика. Он всем своим телом чувствовал в пылающей огнем груди Котаро заходившееся в судорожном ритме сердце.

— Акааши, — сейчас Бокуто не вопил на весь стадион, изображая из себя рупор местного масштаба. Он лишь хрипло, загнанно выдыхал, трясущимися горячими-жаркими руками скользя по влажной от пота спине Кейджи и сильнее, почти до боли вдавливая его в металл.

Пальцы с короткими ногтями то и дело задевали резинку шортов. Оттягивая и отпуская со звучным хлопком по коже. Будто Бокуто никак не мог определиться, не мог собрать себя по частям и сделать, что хотел.

Кейджи позволил себе на миг скосить глаза на часы. Секундная стрелка, казалось, перемещалась со скоростью света, забирая так нужное в это мгновенье время.

— Акааши, — задыхаясь, шептали губы Бокуто, задевая мочку уха. Колено вклинилось между ног, задевая, вынуждая, распаляя, поджигая и взрывая изнутри.

Кейджи, запрокинув голову, приложился пульсирующим затылком о будто ледяную сейчас дверцу. Из-под ресниц он следил за Бокуто и тихо дышал, приоткрыв так жаждущий хотя бы единого вздоха рот. Дрогнувшие руки сами вздернулись вверх, цепляясь пальцами за металлический бортик.

Кейджи открывался. Зазывал. _Позволял._

«Делай, что хочешь. Я здесь, прямо перед тобой. Бери».

— Акааши, — еле шевеля пересохшими губами, полувосхищенно-полунеадекватно, просипел Котаро. Он хватал за ребра, царапал по косточкам позвоночника. Шумно вдыхал носом запах с липкой соленой кожи у самой кромки шеи.

Кейджи издал тихий звук. Полувсхлип-полустон. Он сильнее вцепился пальцами в шкафчик, казалось, еще больше запрокидывая голову. Подставляя шею под едва ощутимые щекочущие касания и мелкие острые укусы. С уголка открытого рта стекла узкая струйка слюны, скользя по подбородку. Кейджи с трудом заставил себя сглотнуть. Кадык судорожно дернулся. Бокуто проводил его жадным пожирающим взглядом.

— Котаро, — скорее беззвучно, чем шепотом попросил Акааши, выгнувшись и прижимаясь напряженными бедрами.

Бокуто дернул головой, взмахнув мокрой челкой, — мелкие капли пота разлетелись вокруг, с тихим стуком падая на пол, — обхватил одной рукой за шею, заставляя прислониться лбом к своему лбу и смотреть в глаза. А второй — обхватывая спину и полностью вдавливая в себя. Вынуждая прогнуться и шире расставить ноги, двинув бедрами.

«Не уйдешь, не сможешь. Не пущу».

Кейджи разомкнул напряженные, будто окаменевшие пальцы, отпуская бортик шкафа. Вцепился Бокуто в плечи и размашисто провел языком по плотно сомкнутым от напряжения губам, умоляя и одновременно приказывая раскрыться.

«Я и не собираюсь, идиот».

На стене гулким тиканьем продолжало свой путь время.

До второго тайма оставалось три минуты семнадцать секунд.


End file.
